


15.09 Coda: For the life of me, I cannot believe we'd ever die for these sins

by caranfindel



Series: Single sentence fics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode s15e09: The Trap, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Post-Episode: s15e09 The Trap, Vampire Dean Winchester, Vampire Sam Winchester, gencest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranfindel/pseuds/caranfindel
Summary: For those who wondered why Sam and Dean would have remained vampires, when they know the cure...
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Single sentence fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/553672
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	15.09 Coda: For the life of me, I cannot believe we'd ever die for these sins

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [В жизни не поверил бы, что умирать нам придется за такие грехи / 15.09 Coda: For the life of me, I cannot believe we'd ever die for these sins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461412) by [impala65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65), [WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020)



Dean wakes in pain and he knows, he knows the unnatural piercing light and the gnawing hunger and the slow pounding _lub dub_ of someone's heart pulsing in his ears, he knows what he is now, and the hunger is 

_ten thousand demons screaming in his head_

_hellfire coursing through his veins_

_all of Alastair's knives tearing away at his belly_

and the Dean who could (did) resist that hunger is gone now, dead for years, burned and buried, and the heartbeat stutters and slows, the person attached to it clearly dying, there's no reason not to, all of his reasons are gone, long gone, so he creeps closer to his doomed neighbor and oh god, oh god, it's _Sam,_ it's Sam, battered and broken and nearly bled dry, wounds still seeping sluggish (and oh fuck the _need)_ and the memory hits him like a fist to the face, the pack leader sneering _this one killed our father, our alpha, we don't want him, let him be his first meal,_ and Dean gathers his brother up in his arms, shakes him gently until his eyes open, bares his teeth, watches Sam flinch and say _god, Dean, I'm so sorry_ and then dips his head to whisper in his ear, _Sam, you don't get to die on me, you promised we'd go together, and this is our Butch and Sundance ending now,_ and Sam nods once and closes his eyes and tips his head back, baring his wounded throat, and Dean latches on and drinks, just a little, just enough to slake the worst of it, and uses his virgin fangs to tear his own wrist open, placing it against Sam's lips, and the feeling of his little brother's tongue lapping up his own tainted blood is

_ten_

_thousand_

_angels_

_singing._

**Author's Note:**

> (The title is from "The Freshmen" by the Verve Pipe.)


End file.
